Amor Feroz
by Lina001
Summary: Despues de salir de una fiesta Tori se va caminando pero un lobo la ataca y con eso traera,cosas que Tori desconocia de su vida y un amor que sera la salvacion de Victoria Vega Es un G!P Tori
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Victorius ni Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco, la historia si es Mía

Aqui les trago una nueva historia es un GiP Tori .

Capitulo 1 Cambios

Los chicos se encontaban en una fista de un chico de ultimo año la casa era enorme, Andre y Robbie estaban con unas chicas Beck y Jade estaban discutiendo porque Jade acusa a Beck de coquetear con una chica cuando este estaba buscando las bebidas para él y Jade, Tori estaba con Cat bailando.

C: Creo que otra vez van a terminar-le comento a Tori mirando a la pareja

Tori los miro y negó con su cabaza y siguio bailando hasta que se cansaron caminaron hasta los chicos

T: Que onda chicos-dijo Tori-la fiesta esta super verdad

A: Claro que si amiga-exclamo el moreno mirando a la morena luego miro a la pareja-creo que Beck va a estar soltero de nuevo-los chicos vieron como Jade se fue molesta y Beck camino hasta ellos

B: Hola chicos-saludo con una sonrisa tirste

C: ¿Estas bien Beck?- este solo negó y camino hasta la mesa de las babidas-creo que es serio esta vez-comento la peliroja

Ro: Todo va a estar bien Cat-abrazandola

T: Si Cat siempre vuelven-dijo un poco triste Andre lo noto pero miro para otro lado-ven vamos a bailar

Los chicos se fueron a bailar de nuevo Beck también se les unio unos minutos despues,los chicos sabian de la condicion de intersexualidad de Tori al principio se asustaron pero despues lo entendieron y la apoyaron mucho la mas que molesto fue Jade pero los chicos no le dieron importancia,tambien sabian que la latina se muere de amor por la gotica pero esta no lo nota, despues de un par de horas la fiesta estaba casi vacia Tori camino hasta Trina que estaba hablando con su novia Cat

T: ¿Trina nos vamos?-miro a las chicas que estaban abrazadas en un sillon

Tr: todavia no me voy Tori-la miro molesta-vete tu si quieres-dijo abrazondo de nuevo a Cat y le dio un beso en la boca

T: Bien-exclamo molesta -nos vemos chicos-se despidio de los chicos luego salio de la fiesta y empezo a caminar por la calle que estaba oscura-que frio-susurro para ella misma camino unas calles y empezo a escuchar una pisadas miro para atras pero todo estaba oscuro,empezo a caminar más rápido cuando sintio como la tiraron a el suelo.

Vio un perro enorme color negro encima de que sacarselo de encima pero este la mordio en el brazo la chica grito de dolor el lobo la miro y Tori vio que los ojos del lobo eran como la noche,este la mordio de nuevo esta vez en el cuello la chica sintio como su cuerpo hervia y como sus musculos se rompian,el lobo le dio una altima mordida,en su pierna derecha y se fue, la chica grito fuelte.

T: AHHHH-grito y se llevo sus manos a su cuello tratando de parar el sangrado-AYUDA-grito pero nadie la escucho sintio como su cuerpo se entumesio y luego de unos minutos el dolor se calmo y el sangrado paro,Tori como pudo se paro y empezo a caminar.

...

-COMO PUDISTES DEJARLA VIVA-grito un chico con el cabello negro-ahora esa chica va a cambiar idiota-le dijo a un chico rubio que tenia la cabaza baja-espero que por tu bien esa perra no cambie porque si cambia te mato y a ella tambien- indico el pelinegro y se fue

-es por el bien de todos el linage tiene que seguir nosotros no podemos tener hijos-confeso el chico rubio-y ella es la mejor porque puede tener hijos-sentencio

...

Tori llego a su casa bien en la madrugada subio a su habitación camino hasta el espejo y se miro toda su ropa que tenia sangre y tenia una pequeña cicratis en su cuello se la toco, luego camino hasta el baño se deznudo y entro a la ducha y cuando sintio el agua en su cuerpo sintio como este se relajo,cuando termino salio se puso su pijama y se casto en su cama y se durmio.

...

Jade estaba en su habitación rescostada en su cama estaba molesta con Beck siempre era lo mismo no pasa un minuto y una zorra estaba con Beck y este lo mas tranquilo,por eso termino con el para que pueda estar con las perras esas porque ella esta enamorada de Vega desde que la morena llego a Hollywood Arts por eso simpre la trataba mal y todas esas cosas,pero ahora que estaba libre podria hablar con Tori y confesarle que la ama.

J: Mañana Vega te voy a besar y te voy a decir que te amo-sentencio mirando una foto que tenia de Tori en su celular-buenas noches amor-le dio un beso a la foto y se acosto a dormir.

...

Cuando amanecio Tori se sintio diferente con mucha mas fuerza y mas rapida se cambio de ropa se puso un jean negro y una camisa de botones color roja de cuatros baja las escaleras y saludo a su mamá.

T: Buenos días mamá-le dio un beso en la mejilla y camino hasta la nevara y saco una botella de agua

H: Hola cariño-saludo pero continuo comiendo

T:¿ Y Trina?-pregunto se sento en la encimera y vevio agua

H: Se quedo con Cat ya sabes como es ella con Cat-respondío Holly, Tori negó y se bajo

T: Bien me voy que llego tarde-le dio un beso a su mamá y se fue

Tori llego a Hollywood Arts entro y fue a hasta su casillero cuando sintio que alguien la tomo de su mano.

J: Vega tengo que hablar contigo haora-ordeno Jade y jalo a Tori hasta el cuarto de conserje

Tori miro como Jade le puso seguro a la puerta y luego se giro y miro a Tori

J: Bien Vega me vas a escuchar y no vas a hablar hasta que yo termine ok-dijo

T: Bien West habla-exclamo mirándola

J: Vega tu me gustas-dijo y vio como Tori abrio sus ojos grandes-por eso termine con Beck no lo amo te amo a ti durante mucho tiempo-miro como la morena esta con la boca abierta sin decir nada-bien termine habla Vega.

Tori la miro y luego le dio una sonrisa y camino hasta ella y la beso con amor la gotica puso sus manos en el cuello de la latina y esta la sujeto de la cintura

T: Te amo Jade- susurro Tori uniendo su frente a la de Jade

J: Yo tambien te amo Vega-las chicas se besaron de nuevo Tori la levantó y Jade puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la morena-te amo amor simpre lo hise-dijo y la morena la recosto en el suelo y ella encima de ella, Tori se arrodillo sobre ella.

T: Te deseo Jade-la gotica miro la erección de la morena

J: Yo tambien Tori mucho-la miro

Jade soltó botón a botón de la camisa de la morena cuando termino se la saco y la tiro a el suelo, Tori le saco la blusa a Jade, Con sus ansiosas manos Jade bajo los jeans de Tori

T: ¿Segura que lo quieres hacer aqui?-pregunto en boxers y en un top negro Jade que estaba en sujetador y con una falda negra la gotica asintió-pero estamos en el piso Jade

J: No me importa Vega no soy virgen y ni tu tampoco hasi que hasme el amor-exclamo poniendos sus manos en el cuello de la morena

T: Amor yo tambien quiero pero estamos en el cuarto del conserje, vamos a esperar un poco ¿si?-comento

J: tienes rason lo siento amor-la morena se levanto y a ayudo a Jade se vistieron y salieron-¿nos vemos despues de clases bebe?

T: Claro princesa te amo-le dio un beso a Jade y esta se encargo de alargar

J: Ahora si te puedes ir-le dijo cuando se separaron y cuando Tori iva a hablar alguien grito

Be: CON QUE POR ESTA RARA ME DEJASTES JADE-grito Beck que estaba caminando hasta las chicas-eres una perra Jade

Tori se puso enfrente de Jade y miro a el chico

T: Beck callate-comento mirándolo

B: y tu Tori pense que eras mi amiga-la miro-pero lo unico que querias era rebocarte con esta per...

Jade le dio una bofetada en la mejilla este la miro

B: Eres una puta Jade como puedes estar con la fenomeno esta-dijo mirando a Tori

T: YA BASTA BECK-grito Tori-lo siento pero amo a Jade

Beck la miro y luego camino cerca de Jade y la empujo y esta cayo en el suelo y se fue rapido Tori ayudo a Jade

T: ¿estas bien princesa?-pregunto pero Jade estaba mirando a Tori a los ojos- ¿que pasa amor?

J: Tus ojos Tori estan de color rojo-dijo asustada y se alego de Tori asustada-que eres Victoria Vega-dijo y se fue corriendo

La morena salio rapido del instituto y sintio como su cuerpo empezo a temblar,la latina corrio rapido hasta que llego a su casa cuando fue a entrar vio un chico rubio en las escaleras

T: ¿Quien eres y que haces en mi casa?-pregunto

A: Hola soy Alex Vega y soy tu creador Victoria Vega-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi nueva historia mis lectores.

Saludos

Lina;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Victorius ni Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco, la historia si es Mía

Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo.

Capitulo 2: Soy un lobo...

Tori estaba sentada en las escaleras con Alex el chico miraba a Tori con una sonrisa en la cara y esta se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

T: ¿Que Quieres?- pregunto, el chico se paso una mano por su cabello y suspiro y luego la miro a los ojos.

A: Estas cambiando Victoria- repondio, la morena lo miro un poco nerviosa

T: ¿Como es eso que eres mi creador?- pregunto de nuevo un poco nerviosa

A: Yo fui quien te mordio, eres un lobo- dijo y en unos segundos Tori lo tenia agarado del cuello

T: Tienes una idea de lo mucho que sufri maldito- apreto un poco mas el cuello- tienes una puta idea de lo que causo eso en mi vida- el chico casi no podia respirar- por tu maldita culpa perdi a mi futura novia, y casi golpeo a mi amigo- miro como el chico estaba rojo hasi que lo solto y luego empeso a caminar

A: Lo siento Victoria lo tenia que hacer por el bien tuyo y mío- dijo caminando de tras de ella

T: No te conosco idiota y lo que histe fue destruir MI VIDA- grito esto ultimo

A: Victoria tienes que escucharme- dijo pero esta solo negó con su cabeza- Victoria en luna llena te vas a tranformar y si no estas con otro lobo tu puedes matar- exclamo y Tori se paro y se giro y lo miro.

T: ¿Porque me hicistes esto?- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- arruinastes mi vida- dijo llorando, se sento en la acera y llevo sus manos a su cara cubriéndola- ¿porque?- dijo confundida

A: Primero debes aprender a controlarte Victoria- dijo sentandose a su lado- luego despues de tu primera transformacion de cuento todo- decía mirándola- pero primero creo que tu tienes que buscar a alguien verdad- comento, la morena lo miro

T: ¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto rápido

A: Puedo olerte y persibo otro olor, el de la chica que escogiste como pareja y por lo que siento tuvieron un momento bastante caliente- dijo con una sonrisa, y vio como Tori se ruborizó- pero ten cuidado Tori- la miro serio y esta lo miro tambien- cuando un lobo escoge su pareja es muy celoso y puede perder el control por defender a su pareja- termino de decir

Tori recordo lo que paso con Beck en la forma que se sentio cuando este empujo a Jade, en como quiso matarlo solo por empujarla.

A: Bien- dijo levantándose- nos vemos mañana por la noche para comenzar tu entrenamiento

T: Claro como digas- comento sarcástica- adiós

Alex vio como Tori se fue corriendo y negó con una sonrisa en la cara y se fue.

...

Jade se encontraba en su habitación con su computadora pero no podia dejar de pensar en Tori y en lo bien que sentio cuando se besaron y se tocaron, pero tambien en lo que vio cuando Beck se fue, los ojos de Vega eran rojos como la sangre y eso la asusto pero cuando reacciono y busco a Tori esta no estaba por todo Hollywood arts ella la ama y sea lo que le este pasando a Vega ella va a estar con ella, un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos lo escucho de nuevo y vio que era desde la ventana se levantó y camino hasta la ventana y vio que era Vega que estaba en el arbol que estaba pegado en su ventana.

J: ¿Vega que haces aqui?- pregunto abriendo la ventana y mirando a la morena

T: Tenia que hablar contigo Jade- respondio- retirate un poco- pidio y Jade le hiso caso, la gotica vio como Tori dio un brinco del arbol y entro por la venta

J: Pero co...-no termino de hablar porque Tori le dio un beso en la boca

T: Me moria por hacer eso- susurro sobre los labios de Jade

J: ¿Donde estabas Vega?- pregunto con sus manos en su cintura, vio como Tori camino hasta la cama y sento- Vega contestame

T: Jade estaba muy asustada de la forma en que me miráste y en como te fuistes- comento

J: Vega soló me asuste cuando vi tus ojos- decía y se sento de lado de Tori- ¿que te pasa Tori?- pregunto un poco nerviosa

T: Jade te voy a contar algo, pero no te asustes de nuevo- comento nerviosa

J: Dime ya Vega- exclamo mirando a Tori

T: Jade soy un lobo- dijo Tori mirando a Jade, vio como esta la miro y luego solto una carcajada

J: Buena Vega buena broma- dijo riendose

T: Jade no es broma un lobo me mordio y ahora soy un lobo- comento molesta con la gotica, pero esta seguia riendose sobre la cama la latina se canso y puso sus ojos rojos de nuevo y tomo a Jade de la cintura y la gotica vio esos ojos de nuevo

J: Tus ojos son rojos de nuevo Vega- exclamo asustada

T: Cuando me molesto o cosas hasi se ponen rojos- explico, la gotica la miro y vio como los ojos de Tori eran marones de nuevo

J: Valla -exclamo un poco tranquila- primero eres intersexual y ahora esto, que va a pasar despues que los vampiros existen tambien- dijo un poco sarcástica

T: ¿Jade todavia quieres estar conmigo sabiendo esto?- pregunto con miedo por la respuesta de la gotica, Jade la miro y luego tomo su cara con sus manos y la beso despacio luego de unos segundos se alejo de Tori

J: ¿Eso reponde tu pregunta Vega?- le dijo a juntando su frente con la Tori

T: Te amo Jade- susurro sobre la boca de Jade

J : Yo tambien te amo Vega- las chicas se besaron de nuevo pero escucharon como golpearon la puerta de la casa

T: ¿Esperas a alguien?- pregunto

J: No pero por la forma que esta tocando tiene prisa en que lo atienda- dijo, las chicas bajaron y llegaron a la puerta y cuando Jade abrio vio como un chico de cabello negro entro- ¿Beck que pasa y porque entras a mi casa hasi?

B: Jade No puedes estar con Tori porque...-vio como Jade no estaba sola- ¿QUE HACE ESTA AQUI JADE?- pregunto gritando

J: Esta aqui porque es mi casa y puedo invitar a quien quiera Beck- replico Jade molesta

T: Beck calmate si- pidio Tori pero este negó

J: Beck siempre supistes que amaba a Vega- confeso y este camino hasta Jade

B: Es mentira- exclamo molesto- Jade tu me amas a mi- la tomo por sus brazos, y tori sintio como su cuerpo se tenso

T: Beck sueltala- dijo caminando

B:NO ELLA ES MI NOVIA VEGA- grito y Jade vio como los ojos de Tori cambiaron de color de nuevo

J: Beck sueltame NUNCA TE AME ENTIENDELO DE UNA VEZ- grito

B: NO ME DECIAS ESO LA OTRA NOCHE CUANDO GRITABAS CUANDO ESTABA DENTRO DE TI PUTA-grito, y Jade solo vio como Beck callo a el suelo inconciente miro a Tori y vio como esta tenia su puño cerrado

J: Amor mirame- pidio y Tori la miro y vio como sus ojos cambiaron de nuevo- todo esta bien si- exclamo tomando la cara de Tori sus manos

T: Jade golpie a Beck- dijo con lagrimas en las ojos- le pegue a mi amigo

J: No Vega ese no es tu amigo es un idiota que no sabe como actuar- comento y luego le dio un beso a Tori en la boca- voy a llamar a Andre para que venga a buscar a Beck

Tori vio como Jade llamo a el moreno y luego de unos minutos el llego pregunto que paso pero Jade no le conto, este con la ayuda de Robbie que vino con el cargaron a Beck y se lo llevaron cuando estuvieron solas de nuevo, se sentaron en el sofá y Jade abrazo a Tori.

J: Todo esta bien Vega- susurro y la beso en la mejilla.

T: Te amo Jade- susurro tambien contra la mejilla de Jade- Jade- la llamo

J: Dime Vega

T: ¿Tu quieres ser mi...- estaba nerviosa- ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto, Jade solo la beso y la abrazo- ¿eso es un si?- comento

J: Si Vega es un enorme si- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Bueno eso es todo mis lectores.

Saludos

Lina;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Victorious ni Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco, la historia si es Mía

Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste mis lectores.

Capitulo 3: Comienzan los Entrenamientos

Tori estaba acostada en la cama de Jade la morena se quedo a dormir con Jade, Tori estaba mega feliz porque la gotica acepto ser su novia vio como Jade estaba dormida en su pecho le dio un beso en la frente sintio como la pelinegra se movio un poco y abrio los ojos.

J: Mmm Buenos días Vega- murmuro mirando a Tori

T: Muy buenos días- dijo y le dio un beso en la frente

J: ¿Que hora es?- pregunto sentandose en la cama, miro como la morena busco su celular en la mesa de noche

T: Son las 7:30- dijo y vio como Jade se levantó de un salto

J: Vega levantáte que es tarde- dijo y corrio hacia el baño, Tori se levantó y camino hasta el baño y toco la puerta

T: Jade- la llamo

J: Dime Vega- comento desde el interior del baño

T: ¿Que vamos a hacer con Beck cuando nos vea juntas en Hollywood Arts?- pregunto un poco nerviosa, vio como la gotica abrio la puerta y salio

J: Tori no vamos a hacer nada es su problema ok que no acepte lo nuestro- dijo le dio un pico en los labios

T: Bien pero si te dise algo o te trata mal no respondo de mi- dijo y luego entro al baño, Jade negó con su cabeza y salio de la habitación y se dirigio a la cocina preparo café para ella y Tori

...

La morena estaba en el baño todavia se miraba en el espejo tenia miedo hoy comenzaba el entrenamiento con Alex, pero tambien estaba neviosa por Beck no quiso golpearlo pero no pudo evitarlo sintio mucho coraje de como el chico trato a Jade y recordo lo que le dijo Alex que el lobo era celoso pero tambien muy protector con su pareja, escucho como Jade le grito salio del baño y entro a la cocina y vio a Jade de espalda buscando algo en la heladera camino rápido y la abrazo.

J: VEGA- grito dando un salto

T: ¿Que pasa porque me gritas?- pregunto soltando a Jade un poco asustada

J: Soló que me asustastes- dijo cuando se giro y vio como la morena tenia la mirada hacia el suelo- ey, Vega no estoy molesta- tomo la cara de la morena con sus manos- Te amo

T: Te amo- dijo y se dieron un beso en los labios- mejor nos vamos- dijo cuando se alejo de Jade, la gotica asintió saliron de la casa subieron a el auto de Jade y partieron a Hollywood Arts.

...

Trina estaba en casa de Cat esperando a su novia que terminara para ir a Hollywood Arts pero la peliroja no bajaba y era tarde, Trina subio hasta la habitación de Cat y toco la puerta

C: Adelante- dijo Cat, Trina abrio la puerta y vio a Cat que estaba con su laptop en su cama

Tr: ¿Amor que haces ya es tarde?- le pregunto caminando hasta la cama y se sento junto a Cat

C: Tri mira esto-dijo señalando la pantalla de su laptop, Trina miro y vio que era el perfil de Rex en de TheSlap

Tr: ¡Pero que le paso!- dijo sorprendida mirando la pantalla

C: Segun Rex, fue Tori- dijo viendo el comentario del titere

Tr: ¿Mi hermana?- le pregunto a Cat

C: Si dice Robbie que el y Andre tuvieron que buscar a Beck en casa de Jade porque este estaba inconciente en el suelo porque Tori lo golpio- le explico a su novia

Tr: Vaya no sabia que Tori golpea tan fuerte- dijo mirando la foto de Beck en la parte tracera del auto de Andre con un ojo morado- ¿pero que tiene en la frente?- pregunto mirando algo escrito en la frente del chico

C: Fue Rex le escribio, fui golpeado por una chica- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara mirando a Trina

Tr: Espero que le salga- dijo y se levantó de la cama- vamos rojita que ya es tarde- Cat asintiendo dejo la laptop en su mesa y saliron rumbo a el instituto

...

Jade y Tori llegaron a Hollywood Arts caminaron hasta la entrada y cuando entraron vieron que algunos chicos y chicas las miraban y luego hablaban entre ellos, las chicas llegaron a sus casilleros

T: Pero que les pasa a estos- susurro para ella misma sacando unos libros

C: Holis- saludo Cat a Tori

T: Hola rojita- vio como su hermana la miraba raro- ¿Trina porque me miras de esa manera?- le pregunto

Tr: Por nada hermanita- dijo y luego tomo la mano de Cat y se fueron

T: Pero que le pasa a la gente hoy- dijo y cerro su casillero y camino hasta Jade que estaba todavia en su casillero- hola bonita- saludo

J: Hola amor- tambien saludo se giro y vio que unas chicas de primer año las estaban mirando- QUE MIRAN- grito al mismo tiempo que saco sus tijeras de sus botas

T: Jade no grites- pidio Tori y le quito las tijeras a Jade

J: Vega dame mis tijeras ahora mismo- dijo mirando mal a la morena, Tori negó y las guardo en su bolsillo de su jean

T: ¿Porque le gritastes a esas chicas?- pregunto

J: Porque nos estaban mirando y hablando entre ellas- explico y luego cerro su casillero y camino, la morena la sigo

T: ¿Soy yo o la gente nos esta mirando mucho Jade?- pregunto llegando a lado de Jade

J: Si nos estan mirando raro pero mas a ti Vega- dijo un poco celosa no le gustaba que miraran a Vega mucho las chicas

T: Por...- no termino de hablar porque escucharon unas risas se giraron y vieron como los estudiantes miraban a Beck y se reian de el- ¿que pasa?- le pregunto a Jade

J: Nose pero yo quiero ver- dijo y camino hasta la entrada y vio como Beck tenia un ojo morado y algo escrito en su frente- ay por dios- dijo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara

T: ¿Que tiene Beck en la frente?- pregunto cuando llego a lado de Jade mirando a Beck

J: Dice fui golpeado por una chica- dijo riendose del chico

T: ¿Quien pudo ver sido?- pregunto pero Jade no pudo contestar porque Robbie con Rex llego hasta las chicas y Rex respondio

Rex: Fui yo Tori- dijo rex

J: Por primera vez me caes bien- le dijo a Rex

Las horas pasaron rápido para todos Beck se fue a mitad de clases porque no dejaban de reirse de el, la morena y Jade pasaron todo el día juntas ya que la morena tenia que verse con Alex cuando saliera de clases Tori y Jade salieron hasta el estacionamiento se despidieron con un beso en la boca y Jade se fue en su auto y Tori camino hasta el rubio que estaba en una esquina.

T: ¿Y bien donde empesamos?- le pregunto cuando llego donde el chico

A: Si hola estoy bien y tu Alex- sarcástico mirando a la morena que rodo los ojos

T: Hola- dijo- ahora nos vamos- exclamo el rubio asintió

A: Vamo a correr Victoria- dijo y comenzo a correr la morena lo siguio, corrieron rápido hasta un bosque cerca de donde vive Tori- ¿bien lista para comenzar?- le pregunto mirando a la morena

T: Claro- dijo segura

A: Bien lo primero que vamos a hacer va hacer es que a prentas a olfatear- dijo

T: Es encerio- dijo el ceño fruncido- yo pense que y vamos a pelear o que ivas a decir como ago para que me cresca una barba- dijo esto ultimo un poco burlona

A: Victoria es encerio a si que cierra los ojos- pidio vio como la morena los cerro- bien ahora respira y pon tu mente en blanco- vio como la morena hiso todo lo que le pidio

T: Bien y ahora

A: ¿Sientes un olor?- pregunto la morena asintió- bien ahora dejate guiar por el olor busca el olor- ordeno la morena comenzo a caminar por unos minutos hasta que llego una casa y vio a una niña jugando afuera

T: Ese es olor que siento- dijo emocionada mirando al chico

A: Si es ese Victoria puedes seguir cualquier olor soló tienes que concertrarte- dijo y luego comenzo a caminar.

Pasaron parte de la trade y la noche juntos en el bosque Alex le mostro como controlar el cambio de sus ojos,a controlar su fuerza,rapidez, como pelear, pelearon y Tori se llevo varios golpes en sus costillas,estomago,cara y espalta y el rubio tambien se llevo sus golpeas tambien luego de varias horas estaban en la cima de un arbol mirando el cielo cuando Tori hablo.

T: ¿Cuando me voy a trasformar?- pregunto tocandose su costado derecho

A: En luna llena-dijo

T: ¿Pero cuando es luna llena?- pregunto de nuevo mirando a el rubio

A: Dentro de 15 días Victoria- dijo y vio como la morena suspiro- vas a hacer un lobo muy poderoso- susurro bajo para que la morena no lo escuchara.

...

- COMO QUE ESA PERRA ESTA SUFRIO EL PRIMER SINTOMA-grito un chico de pelo negro a uno de pelo marron

-Señor Rayder eso vi cuando la chica estaba fuera de su instituto el temblor y los ojos cambiaron de color y corrio rapido- dijo un poco asustado

R: ¿De que color eran?- pregunto sentado en una silla color dorada

-rojos mi Señor eran de color rojos- dijo el chico

R: LARGO AHORA MISMO PERRO-grito y el chico salio rapido- no puede ser los Vegas murieron yo mismo los mate- susurro nervioso- esto no puede estar pasando, no puede ser que un vega este vivo- se paro y comenzo a caminar- maldita sea no puede tengo que matar a esa perra antes que se trasforme en luna llena- dijo y camino hasta una mesa y vio una daga de color plata con el borde rojo y tenia "Vega alfa" grabado en la hoja la tomo- yo soy el alfa y siempre lo voy a hacer- dijo y puso la daga en la mesa y salio del cuarto.

Bueno eso es todo mis lectores espero que es alla gustado el nuevo capitulo.

Saludos

Lina;)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Victorious ni Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco, la historia si es Mía

Bueno aqui el nuevo capitulo de esta historia mis lectores, espero les guste

Capitulo 4: Perseguida

Alex estaba todavia en la cima del arbol Tori hace como una hora que se fue pero el rubio se quedo mirando las estrellas y la luna, Alex pensaba como le iva a decir la verdad a Tori sobre su familia pero sobre quienes eran sus verdaderos padres Alex se perdio en sus pensamientos y una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla.

Flashback...

Alex estaba en el bosque corriendo trasformado en lobo el chico corria rapido como queriendo llegar a un lugar, corrio por unos largos minutos hasta que diviso una casa de color marron de dos pisos el chico tomo su forma de humano y saco de una alcantarilla una mochila, de la mochila saco ropa y se la puso rapido y corrio hasta puerta la abrrio y subio las escaleras a medida que subia escucho un llanto de un bebe camino mas rapido hasta que llego a una puerta y la abrio y vio a una mujer en una cama y una señora mayor junto a un señor también.

A: ¿Estas bien amor mio?- pregunto a la mujer que estaba en la cama, camino hasta ella y tomo su mano

El: Si amor un poco agotada tu hija no queria salir- dijo con una sonrisa mirado al chico

A: ¿Padre madre donde esta mi pequeña?- pregunto sus padre estos se miraron uno al otro y el señor fue el que hablo

- Alexander tenemos que hablar en privado acompañame al despacho- pidio y Alex nervioso porque no vio a su princesa siguio a su padre

A: ¿Sammuel que pasa?- pregunto a su padre por su nombre muy serio cuando llegaron al despacho, su padre lo miro y suspiro

S: Alex tu hija nacio perfecta pero...- se callo un momento pero luego continuo- ella nacio con intersexualidad, Alex- termino de hablar vio como el chico se sento en una silla

A: No puede ser- murmuro

S: ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- pregunto Alex comenzo a negar con su cabeza rapidamente

A: NO ELLA VA HACER NORMAL- grito el rubio a su padre- no quiero esto para ella...no quiero esta vida para Victoria- exclamo a su padre

S: Alex- lo llamo cuando el camino, este se giro- Victoria es como un hombre asi que tiene que ser lobo, le tienes que dar la sangre cuando tenga la edad- miro a su hijo

A: Padre Victoria es una niña y es todo nunca va a hacer un lobo nunca- de termino mirando a su padre

S: Alex la familia Vega necesita un nuevo alfa ya que tu no quieres- comento- y ella es tu hija, ella es mi sucesora en la silla y en la manada- termino y se sento en una silla dorada y tomo una daga plata con la base roja- esto le pertenece a Victoria Vega- de termino Sammuel serio a su primojenito

A: NUNCA PADRE NUNCA-grito y salio dando un puertazo Alex subio hasta la puerta de su esposa y entro- hola- dijo mirando a su esposa que tenia a su pequeña en brazos

E: Shhh...que esta dormida amor- susurro a su esposo, el chico se sento al lado de Elena y vio a su hija

A: Es igual a ti amor mio no saco nada de mi- murmuro mirando a su pequeña

E: Es cierto salio igualita a mi- dijo y Alex le dio un beso en la manita a su bebe

A: Te amo mi Victoria- susurro a su hija y luego le dio un beso a su esposa- te amo mi Elena

Fin del Flashback...

Alex salio de sus pensamiento bajo el arbol y camino hasta una cabaña que estaba en el bosque entro y sintio como lo abrazaron

A: Hola amor mio- dijo a la mujer de color morena y un pelo largo marron

- Hola donde estabas, estaba preocupada Alexander- exclamo un poco molesta

A: Mi Elena estaba con nuestra pequeña- murmuro y vio como a la mujer tenia lágrimas en sus ojos

E: ¿Como esta mi Victoria, Alex?- pregunto la mujer a su esposo

A: Ya tuvo sus pimeros sintomas y pase el día entrenandola- dijo caminado hasta un sofá un poco viejo y se sento

E: Dentro de 15 días se trasforma mi pequeña- dijo y se sento también al lado de su esposo

A: Si, y va hacer una loba muy poderosa como mi padre y su bisabuelo- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

E: Y como su padre, amor- comento Alex la miro y toco el lado derecho de su esposa que estaba quemado- a veces pienso que no devimos darla a esa familia

A: Fue lo mejor Elena, Rayder nunca me conocio por eso nunca me mato

E: lose Alex...pero nos estamos perdiendo tantas cosas de su vida- dijo llorando

A: Amor mio casi las pierdo esa noche cuando mi familia fue masacrada por Rayder- dijo y abrazo a su esposa- el piensa que mato a todos los Vega esa noche- comento un poco enojado- y no puedo permitir que nos descubra a nosotros y mucho menos a Victoria

E: Pero es mucho mas peligroso si estas con Rayder- dijo preocupada

A: El no sospecha nada amor y va a seguir asi hasta que Victoria este lista para tomar la silla dorada como debe ser- dijo a su esposa

E: Eso espero Alex no quiero que nada le pase a mi princesa- dijo y luego abrazo a su esposo

...

Tori estaba en su cuarto acostada en su cama pensando en lo que paso hoy en su entrenamiento pasar tiempo con Alex, Tori pensaba en como el rubio la miraba como si fuera su padre o un hermano mayor la morena sentia un cariño especial por el chico y eso era raro ya que soló llevaban unos días de conocerse.

T: Todo esto es de locos- penso Tori y se acosto a dormir

La mañana llego rapidamente para la morena que se estaba levantó de su cama se ducho, se vistio y baja hasta la cocina y vio a su mamá tomando jugo

T: Buenos días mamá- saludo a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla

H: Hola cariño- dijo y tomo su cartera- me voy que llego trade tu hermana no esta

T: Claro ya me imagine que no estaba- dijo- bueno tambén que voy- las Vegas saliron de la casa y cada una se montaron en sus autos, la morena estaba manejando a Hollywood Arts cuando llego bajo del auto y comenzo a caminar y sintio como que alguien la estaba siguiendo miro para atras pero no vio nada

J: Amor- Jade llego hasta Tori

T: Hola princesa- la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios

J: Te extrañe- dijo haciendo un puchero la morena la miro y mordio el labio inferior

T: Yo también Jade- dijo y de nuevo sintio que alguien las miraba se giro de nuevo y vio a un chico vestido de negro con el cabello marron largo hasta los hombros, el chico la miro y salio corriendo- esto esta raro- susurro para ella misma

J: ¿Estas bien amor?- pregunto Jade a Tori , la morena se giro beso a Jade en la boca y luego tomo su mano y comenzaron a caminar

T: Si, estoy bien princesa- respondio la morena pero mintió no le gusto como el chico vestido de negro la miro y mucho menos la sensacion que sentia, se sentia perseguida y eso no le estaba gustando- mejor vamos a clases- dijo a Jade y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Bueno eso es todo mis lectores hasta pronto.

MIL GRACIAS POR SUS RW SON UNOS AMORES

Saludos

Lina:)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Victorious ni Ningún personaje me pertenece, la historia si es Mía

Aqui un nuevo capitulo mis lectores espero que les guste.

Capitulo 5: Molesta

Las chicas estaban en la clase de Sikowitz esperando que él llegara para comenzar la clase, Jade estaba hablando con Cat sentada en el regazo de Tori mientras esta estaba hablando con André y Robbie, Beck estaba dos sillas atras con unos chicos y se notaba molesto Sikowitz entro por la ventana.

- Jade porfavor te puedes bajar de Toro- dijo Sikowitz mientras sacaba un coco de su mochila

- No- respondió Jade y comenzó a hablar con Cat de nuevo

- Bien comencemos con la clase- dijo Sikowitz caminando con un coco en la mano- Beck al escenario- ordeno, el chico se levantó y llego al escenario- escoge a tu pareja de actuaccion- el chico miro a todos y con una sonrisa llamo.

- Jade sera mi pareja- dijo el chico, Tori alzo una una ceja mirando al chico

- Tranquila Amor- susurro Jade a Tori que estaba tensa- soló es una escena- le dio un beso en los labios y se levantó

- Son una pareja y Beck es amor y Jade es el odio- dijo el maestro- es facil el papel para ti Jade ya que te sale natural- dijo Sikowitz de forma burlona- accion- exclamo

- Bebe esto es hermoso- comenzó Beck mirando a Jade

- Esto es horrible, de mal gusto- dijo Jade en su papel, Tori estaba viendo todo con atencion

- Amor porque siempre es todo odio contigo- dijo el chico un poco triste

- Porque odio todo y a las personas- exclamo la gotica comenzó a caminar

- No, esto te va a quitar ese odio que tienes- dijo Beck y tomo de los hombros a Jade y la beso, Jade respondió al beso ya que eso era actuaccion, pero Tori no lo tomo hasi y mucho menos Beck que trato de meter su lengua en la boca de Jade.

- Bien basta chicos- exclamo Sikowitz desde el fondo, los chicos se separaron y Beck miro a Tori con una sonrisa burlona- que incomodo- susurro Sikowitz viendo como Tori y Beck se estaban viendo, Jade llego hasta Tori y se sento de nuevo en el regazo como si nada y eso a Tori le molesto

- ¿Estas Bien Tori?- le pregunto André

- Si estoy bien- le respondió la morena con una sonrisa falsa en la cara, André asintió y miro a Sikowitz

...

Estaba Rayder sentado en la silla dorada viendo al chico que estaba vigilando a Tori.

- ¿Que podistes averiguar?- le pregunto al chico que estaba nervioso

- La chica tiene una novia que se llamada Jade West- respondió el chico- y por lo que pude ver la ama mucho señor- Rayder se quedo en silencio por unos minutos pensando.

- Quiero que visites la casa de la novia de esa perra y le dejes un aviso- dijo el chico de pelo negro

- Toco a la chica señor- dijo el chico mirando a Rayder

- Si pero soló un susto no la lastimes todavia hasta que yo te lo ordene y quiero una foto de Jade West- odeno- ahora largo y busca a Alex que quiero hablar con él

- Si, señor- el chico salio del espacho y busco al rubio- Alex el señor quiere hablar contigo- le dijo y se fue, el rubio camino hasta la puerta y la abrio

- Me querias ver señor- dijo Alex

- Si Perro soló quiero que sepas que voy a dejar en paz a la perra de Victoria- le mintió

- ¿Porque?- le pregunto el rubio a Rayder

- Porque ella no presenta problemas para la tribu- contesto con una falsa sonrisa- ahora largo que tengo cosas que hacer- ordeno Rayder, Alex soló asintió y salio- no confio en ti Alex nose porque pero no confio- dijo Rayder cuando el rubio no estaba.

...

Tori no avia dicho nada desde que salieron de clases y eso a Jade le estaba molestando mucho ya que ese beso fue falso, los chicos caminaron hasta Festus y pidieron sus almuerzos y se sentaron en la misma mesa de siempre.

- Hola chicos- saludo Trina cuando llego hasta ellos- Hola amor- saludo a Cat con una beso en la boca

- Porfavor pueden dejar de hacer eso en la mesa- dijo Robbie a las chicas

- No Robbie Trina es mi novia- le respondió Cat al chico y le dio un beso en los labios un poco mas largo

- ja en tu cara perdedor- dijo rex de forma burlona a Robbie

- ¿Jade quieres salir al cine esta noche ay una nueva pelicula de terror?- pregunto Beck a la gotica

- Claro a las 7 me pasas a buscar- contesto Jade- ya que esta molesta pues que se moleste mas- penso Jade mirando con una sonrisa a Beck, Tori apreto tando la botella de soda que tenia que esta exploto

- Tori- dijeron todos a la vez cuando escucharon el ruido, la morena se levantó enfadada

- Y a esta que le paso le llego el periodo- dijo Rex y todos se escharon a reir

...

Tori camino hasta el baño y cuando entro sintio que la tomaron de la mano cuando se giro vio que era Jade, entraron al baño y vieron que estaba vacio la gotica guio a Tori hasta un cubiculo y entraron las dos y Jade cerro la puerta.

- Pero que...- fue interrumpida por un beso de Jade en los labios- estoy molesta Jade- comento Tori cerca de Jade

- No me importa- la empezó a besar desesperadamente- me encanta cuando estas molesta Vega- dijo y llevo sus manos al trasero de Tori- te amo, amor- dijo y mordía el labio inferior de la morena- hasme el amor Vega- pidio Jade a Tori, Jade llevabo una de sus manos al miembro de Tori sobre sus jeans, lo agarraba y lo acariciaba suavemente.

- Ay Dios Jade estamos locas - susurro y con la ayuda de Jade se bajo los pantalones y bóxer y Jade termino sin su ropa interior ya que Jade estaba usando una falda negra colta, levantó a Jade y penetro a Jade suavemente despacio sin apuros

- Mmm...Amor- gimió Jade con sus piernas enrolladas en la cintura de la morena

- No sabes lo mucho que me excitas- susurro Tori, Jade llevo sus manos al cuello de Tori para que esta entrara mas adentro de ella mientras mordia los labios de su novia, la morena comenzó penetrarla rápidamente.

- Más… más rápido amor- gemía mordiéndose los labios y a la vez con sus paredes internas empezaba a apretar al miembro de Tori- siii...asi...amor- gimió Jade

- No creo poder aguantar amor- gimió Tori las chicas estaban todas sudadas y Tori se estaba cansando pero continuo y acato las órdenes de su novia y empezó a mover sus caderas mas rápido.

- Ya...casi...- buscaba la boca de su novia, unos segundos más y las dos dejaban correr su orgasmo, gimierón sus nombres y Tori se vio dentro de Jade y fue en ese momento que cayo en cuenta que lo hiso sin condon- qu... ¿que pasa amor?- le pregunto Jade a Tori mientras apoyaba su frente en la frente sudorosa de su novia.

- Jade tuvimos relaciones sin condon- dijo Tori con un poco de miedo mirando a Jade

- Amor lo se y no creo que de una sola vez salga embarazada- le dijo Jade con una sonrisa en la cara las chicas se vistieron y salieron del baño tomadas de las manos

- ¿Jade encerio vas a salir con Beck?- le pregunto Tori haciendo un puchero

- No, Amor era soló para ponerte celosa y sacaras ese lobo que tienes- dijo pícaramente llegando a su casillero

- Te amo- le dijo Tori de forma tierna a Jade, la gotica la miro y luego tomo su cara y la beso, Tori puso sus manos en la cintura de Jade mientras esta las puso en el cuello de Tori

- También te amo, amor- susurro sobre los labios de Tori y la volvio a besar

- ROBBIE TE VOY A MATAR- paso corriendo el chico con Rex en mano y Trina detras del chico gritando- CUANDO TE ATRAPE TE VOY A MATAR Y A REX- grito de nuevo Trina, las chicas se alejaron y Jade detuvo a Cat que estaba detras de Trina

- ¿Cat que le pasa a la loca de tu novia?- le pregunto Jade a Cat mientras Tori tenia a Jade abrazada por la espalda

- Fue que Rex le dijo a Trina que Robbie estaba enamorado de mi y que tenia unas flores en su casillero para darmelas y Trina se puso como loca y esta corriendo a Robbie- termino de explicar a Cat y se fue detras de los chicos

- Vaya no soy la unica celosa aqui- dijo Tori con una sonrisa

- No la unica pero si la mas sexy y con un paquete extra- dijo y toco el miembro de Tori

- Jade no toques que alguien puede ver- susurro sacando la mano de la gotica de su entrepierna

- creme que si alguien nos ve se muere o lo mato primero con mis tijeras- dijo Jade y beso a Tori.

Bueno chicos eso es todo hasta pronto mis lectores.

Saludos

Lina;)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: Victorious ni Ningún personaje me pertenece, la historia si es Mía

El nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero les guste mis lectores

Capitulo 6: Lastimada

Tori dejo a Jade en su casa ya que se tenia que ver con Alex en el bosque porque tenia entrenamiento de nuevo pero esta vez de noche, porque segun Alex tenia que aprender a ver en la oscuridad y seguir sus instintos animales, Tori llego al bosque y camino unos minutos y vio a el rubio a lo lejos en el pasto sentado.

- Hola- saludo Tori cuando llego hasta el rubio

- Hola Victoria- dijo el chico con una sonrisa en la cara- ¿lista para aprender algo nuevo?- le pregunto el rubio a Tori

- Mas que lista- réspondio Tori mirando al chico feliz

- Veo que estas feliz hoy- comento levantándose del suelo

- Si estoy feliz- dijo Tori pero no entro en detalles

- Bien primero vamos a que aprendas a mirar en la oscurida- dijo y comenzó a caminar con Tori

...

Cat y Trina estaban en la casa de Trina ya que sus padre no estaban en casa, las chicas estaban viendo una pelicula de comedia Trina se acerco un poco a su novia y le dio un beso en la boca a Cat y esta la miro.

- Eres hermosa- dijo Trina a Cat, Cat se puso como su cabello de rojo

- Gracias amor- comento y se puso a mirar de nuevo la pelicula pero Trina no, la latina le daba besos en le cuello de Cat- ¿Tri que haces?- pregunto suspirando mientras sentia los besos de Trina bajar por su cuello hasta llegar sus pechos

- Amor quiero hacer el amor contigo- confeso Trina, Cat asustada se a lejo de Trina

- Trina llevame a casa porfavor- pidio Cat nerviosa a Trina, la morena la miro

- Per...

-AHORA CATHRINA VEGA- grito Cat, Trina miro a Cat con sorpresa ya que era la primera vez que le gritaba

- Claro vamos- dijo y se levantó del sofá y salieron de la casa y subieron al auto de Trina y partieron hacia la casa de Cat, el camino fue en silencio Trina miraba a Cat y esta tenia una expresión triste en la cara llegaron a la casa y Cat bajo del auto sin hablar, camino hasta la puerta de su casa y cuando Cat estaba por entrar Trina le hablo- ¿Cat que pasa?- le pregunto cuando llego hasta ella

- Nada Trina soló que estoy cansada- le dijo y entro a su casa

- Espera- dijo cuando Cat estaba por cerrar la puerta

- Que Trina- dijo molesta Cat mirando a Trina

- ¿Estas hasi por lo que te dije en casa?- le pregunto seria a Cat

- No, Trina hablamos mañana si- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y cerro la puerta, Trina suspiro y camino hasta su auto

- No le dije nada malo- penso Trina mientras encendia su auto- ella me dijo que no era virgen- dijo para ella misma- mejor espero a mañana- penso y partio a hacia su casa

...

Cat estaba en su cuarto tirada en su cama mirando el techo pensando en lo que le dijo su novia hoy y en como se porto con Trina.

- Como le dijo que soy virgen que le menti- penso triste- de seguro me va a dejar por no tener experiencia y mas por mentirle, Trina odia que le mientan- penso.

...

Jade estaba en su casa haciendo unas tareas de una clase pero no podia dejar de pensar en lo que paso en el baño con su novia.

-Ufff que calor- dijo Jade sentada en una silla frente de su escritorio- ay Vega me vas a matar- susurro con una sonrisa

...

Tori estaba con Alex en el medio del bosque todo oscuro el rubio le estaba dando unas direcciones para que la morena pudiera ver en la oscuridad.

- ahora cambia tus ojos Victoria- pidio el rubia a Tori

- Bien- comento y en unos segundos los ojos de Tori eran rojos- ¿y ahora?- pregunto

- ahora vas a tratar de ver, pero primero tienes que consentrarte- dijo Alex- pon tu mente en blanco- susurro y luego todo fue silencio, Tori cerro sus ojos y luego de unos minutos los abrio y quedo con la boca abierta podia ver todo pero de color blanco y negro como ven los perros- vaya esto esta super

- Si, esta super ahora trata de escuchar a tu alrededor- dijo Alex, la morena puso atencion a su alrededor- bien comienza a correr- dijo y Tori comenzo a correr.

...

Jade estaba saliendo del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, camino hasta el armario lo abrio y comenzo a buscar ropa cuando siente que alguien estaba de tras de ella, Jade se giro y vio a un chico con el cabello negro y un poco alto.

- ¿QUE HACES EN MI CASA?- grito Jade

- Vaya si que eres hermosa de cerca- dijo el chico y se acerco a Jade

- Largo- ordeno poniendo sus manos en la toalla para que no se caiga del cuerpo

- Escucha bien zorra- dijo el chico y tomo a Jade de los brazos- dile a tu perra de novia que tenga mucho cuidado- le dijo y de sus manos le salieron unas garras y con estas corto un poco los brazos de Jade- ¿me entendistes?- pregunto

- Si...si...- dijo con miedo y dolor en sus brazos

- Bien- dijo el chico y tomo a Jade y la lanzo a la pared

- AHHH- grito Jade desde el suelo sintio como el chico la tomo esta vez por el cabello y le pego en el estomago- Tori- susurro llorando Jade

...

Tori estaba corriendo junto con Alex cuando sintio un dolor en el pecho, eso iso que Tori parara.

- ¿Que pasa Victoria?- le pregunto Alex cuando se de tuvo y camino hasta Tori

- Nada es qu...- no termino de hablar porque salio corriendo por el bosque

- Ey, ¿que pasa?- pregunto Alex corriendo detras de Tori

- Jade me necesita- dijo corriendo por el bosque junto al chico, corrieron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a la casa de Jade Tori corrio y vio la ventana abierta haci que subio el arbol rápido y entro y vio a Jade en el suelo- amor- dijo y tomo a Jade en brazos y la puso sobre la cama

- Bebe- susurro Jade cuando Tori le dio un beso en la mejilla

- ¿Jade que te paso?- pregunto la latina sentandose al lado de Jade

- Un hombre entro cuando yo estaba saliendo de la ducha- comenzo a explicar la gótica- y luego me tomo por los brazos y dijo que te dijera que tuvieras mucho cuidado- le dijo con miedo

- ya amor- susurro Tori a Jade y luego la miro y vio que tenia unas cortadas en los brazos- ¿estas bien amor?- pregunto

- Si, sólo me duelen los brazos un poco- réspondio la gótica a su novia, Tori se levantó- ¿donde esta el botiquin de primeros auxilio?- le pregunto a Jade

- En el baño- réspondio, Tori camino hasta el baño y tomo el botiquin y llego hasta Jade y comenzó a curarla- ¿vistes quien fue amor?- pregunto mirando los brazos de Jade

- Era un chico un poco mas alto que yo, y tenia el pelo color negro y tenia como una cicatriz en su cara y estaba vestido de negro- dijo Jade a Tori y esta se puso a pensar hasta que le vino a la mente el chico que vio el otro día en Hollywood Arts- ¿pasa algo Vega?- pregunto viendo a la cara que puso su novia

- Si, estoy bien- mintió Tori un poco a su novia- bien ya esta- termino de curar a Jade y esta la miro un momento

- Te amo Vega- dijo Jade a Tori con una sonrisa boba en la cara

- También te amo West- réspondio Tori y le dio un beso a Jade en la boca

- Ven acuestate conmigo amor- dijo Jade con una sonrisa pícara en la cara

- Luego dame unos minutos amor- dijo Tori levantándose de la cama

- ¿A donde vas Vega?- pregunto Jade desde la cama

- Tu sólo esperame si- dijo y salio por la puerta del cuarto de Jade y bajo las escaleras y abrio la puerta y vio a Alex sentado en las escaleras de afuera

- ¿Tu novia esta bien Victoria?- pregunto Alex a la morena

- Si esta bien con unas cortadas pero bien- dijo Tori al rubia seria- Alex quiero que busques quien le hiso eso a Jade- pidio Tori a Alex

- Claro el que estuvo aqui dejo su olor y va hacer facil dar con el- dijo el chico a Tori

- Bien cuando sepas quien fue me dices- dijo y camino hacia la puerta de la casa- nos vemos Alex- dijo y entro a la casa

Bueno eso es todo mis lectores perdon por el atrazo, espero que les alla gustado el capitulo

Saludos

Lina;)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: Victorius ni Ningún personaje me pertenece, la historia si es Mía.

Aqui el nuevo capitulo mis lectores espero les guste, mis lectores.

Capitulo 7: Cat le dise la verdad a Trina.

/

Tori estaba subiendo hacia el cuarto de su novia la morena estaba super molesta queria encontrar quien fue el que le hiso daño cuando lo tenga enfrente de ella lo va a matar, Tori abrio la puerta y vio a su novia esperandola despierta.

- ¿Que hacias Vega?- pregunto Jade seria a Tori, la morena camino hasta la cama y se acosto junto a ella

- Estaba con un amigo, princesa- dijo Tori abrazando a Jade

- ¿Que amigo?- pregunto un poco celosa a Tori, la morena le dio un beso en la mejilla- Vega con tus besos no vas a lograr que me olvide de la pregunta- dijo

- Segura porque mis besos son los mejores- le dijo con una sonrisa picara y comenzó a besar a Jade, la gótica jalo a Tori acercándola más a su cuerpo y ataco su boca, sus lenguas entraron en una batalla para ver quien tenía el control.

- Mmm...amor- gimió Jade cuando Tori se puso entre las piernas de ella- Vega quiero hacer el amor contigo- susurro Jade a Tori sobre la boca de Tori.

- ¿ Segura amor?- le pregunto sin aliento Tori a Jade que tenia soló una toalla puesta

- Necesito que me hagas tuya- dijo y Tori no dijo nada más beso de nuevo a Jade-mmm- gimió cuando Tori le saco la toalla

- Dios...eres hermosa- susurro mirando el cuerpo de Jade- Te amo Princesa- le dijo

- También te amo- dijo Jade y jalo a la morena para besarla, Jade le saco el pantalon y camisa a la morena dejándola en ropa interior- ¿amor tienes condones?- le pregunto

- Ay, mierda no tengo- le dijo a su novia, Jade suspiro

- Lo sabia busca en esa mesa ay uno- le dijo a Tori

- ¿Porque tienes un condon Jade?- le dijo seria

- Porque sabia que iva a llegar el momento y tu no ivas a tener Vega- le explico a Tori, la morena se levantó y fue hasta la mesa y tomo el condon que tenia Jade y volvio a la cama- bien ahora en lo que estabamos- dijo y beso a Tori la lengua de Jade entro en la boca de Tori la respiración de ambas comenzaba a acelerar y el calor del cuarto se sentia, Jade giro y quedo encima de Tori

- J..a..de- comenzaba a gemir la morena Jade bajo al cuello de Tori y le daba una que otra mordida- ay por dios- gimió cuando Jade empezó a moverse de manera insinuante sobre ella

- Mmm,¿ te gusta amor?- le pregunto sensualmente sobre su oído.

- Ahh, me encanta amor- le dijo muy excitada su miembro ya empezaba a ponerse erecto por los movimientos de su novia

- Te quiero sin ropa Vega- le dijo Jade Tori comenzó a besar los senos de la pelinegra le paso la legua delicadamente, los succionaba con fuerza Jade no paraba de gemir puso las manos en el cabello de Tori para que la morena continuara con el trabajo en sus pechos- siii, Amor..a..si- dijo cuando Tori mordío un pezón con fuerza

- Amo tus pechos...son..hermosos- susurro sobre los pechos de Jade, la gótica comenzó quitarle el sostén a Tori y los bóxer de la morena, lentamente lo bajaba y aprovechaba para acariciar las piernas de la morena.

- Amor de quiero dentro mio ahora- ordeno Jade a la morena tomo el condon rápidamente se lo puso Jade tomo el miembro de Tori y lo guio hacia su centro lentamente empezó a deslizarlo en su interior- ahhh- jadeaba Jade cuando el pene de Tori estuvo dentro de ella, Tori giro y ahora ella estaba entre las piernas de Jade- muevete amor- pidio Jade, la morena empezó a mover lentamente las caderas

- Mmm ahhh- junto su frente con la de Jade

- Más rápido mi amor- pidio Jade, Tori empezó a mover sus caderas más rápido y llevo su boca al cuello de Jade comenzó a darle besos húmedos entraba y salía rápidamente de su novia mientras esta llevaba sus manos a su espalda y clavaba sus uñas sobre ella- mmm..ahh- gimió Jade mordiendo un poco el cuello de Tori mientras abrió un poco más sus piernas y las enrollaba lo más que podía en la cintura de Tori

- Esto se siente muy bien- susurro Tori a su novia que esta con su cabeza en el cuello de Tori dandole besos y mordidas

- Oh Dios...Vega- gimió Jade mientras cerraba su ojos y nuevamente juntaba su frente con la de Tori- mmm amor estoy cerca- dijo Jade y llevo sus manos al cuello de su novia

- Yo también...bebe- seguía envistiéndola rápidamente

- Vega mírame- le pido y Tori lo hizo- te amo- dijo a Tori

- Te amo West- respondió Tori

- Ahhh, casi- dijo Jade que tomo la cara de Tori y la beso apasionadamente corto el beso cuando sintió como un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, había llegado al orgasmo, Tori continuo envistiéndola un poco más hasta que su cuerpo tembló y también dejo correr su orgasmo- Ufff- suspiro Jade

- Lo se amor- dijo la morena sobre Jade, Tori se separó un poco y despacio salió de su novia, se sacó el condón- ¿donde pongo esto?- le pregunto a Jade con cara de asco mirando el condon

- Ahh ay estan nuestros bebes Vega- la molesto Jade un poco

- Ay que asco Jade- dijo mirandola- encerio donde lo pongo- dijo seria a jade

- Ponlo ay en la mesa despues lo botas en el basurero del baño que tengo sueño y quiero dormir contigo- le dijo Jade, la morena puso el condon en la mesa y se acosto junto a Jade y la abrazo y las dos se quedaron dormida.

/

Una nueva mañana comenzaba y con eso Trina se estaba areglando para ir para Hollywood Arts ya que queria ver a su novia, queria saber que fue lo que le paso anoche en su casa el porque se comporto de esa manera, cuando estuvo lista partio hacia la escuela.

- Hola André- saludo Cat a su amigo que estaba con Robbie

- Hola rojita- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa

- Hola Cat- saludo Robbie

- Holiss Rob- dijo Cat feliz a su amigo pero cuando el chico estaba por hablar escucharon que alguien les hablo.

- Hola chicos- se giraron y vieron a Trina que estaba caminando hacia ellos con un ramo de flores en la mano- Hola amor- dijo cuando llego enfrente de Cat- estas son para ti- le dio el ramo de flores.

- Gracias Trina, estan hermosas- le dijo y luego se puso a hablar con los chicos

- ¿Cat puedo hablar contigo?- le pregunto Trina a su novia

- Trina ahora no puedo- le respondió Cat sin mirarla

- ¿Porque?- pregunto rápido

- Porque tengo que hacer una tarea con Robbie- dijo mirando al chico y este se asusto por la mirada que le estaba dando Trina

- Es encerio- dijo un poco molesta a Cat

- Si, Trina estoy un poco ocupada hasi que nos vemos- le dijo- vamos Rob- le dijo al chico

- Claro vamos rojita- dijo Robbie y Cat y él se fueron

- ¿Que le pasa a Cat ella nunca contesta hasi?- le pregunto André a Trina

- Te digo la verdad- le dijo al moreno y este asintió- no tengo ni la menor idea- le dijo y se fue con unas amigas que la llamaron

- Hola André- dijo Beck al moreno

- Que onda amigo- dijo André

- Nada ¿y las chicas y Robbie?- le pregunto al moreno

- Cat se fue con Robbie hacer algo que nose y Trina esta por ay con sus amigas locas y T...- no termino de hablar porque Jade que estaba llegando junto a su novia hablo

- Valla André no sabia que eras el preriodico de la escuela- se burlo Jade- que sabes todo lo que pasa aqui- termino de hablar y Tori soló sonrió por lo que dijo su novia

- Ja, que chistosa West- dijo el moreno a Jade

- Hola André- saludo Tori a su amigo moreno

- ¿Y a mi no vas a saludar Tori?- pregunto Beck

- No se todavia estoy molesta contigo Oliver- le dijo seria al chico

- Si, Lo se Tori y de verdad lo siento mucho chicas- dijo triste- me comporte como un idiota- les dijo y las chicas lo miraron y vieron que era sincero- ¿me perdonan chicas por todo los que le ise y mas a ti Jade?- les pregunto a las chicas, Tori miro a Jade y esta asintió con su cabeza

- Beck- lo llamo Tori seria y este la miro- estas perdonado- dijo y le dio un abrazo y luego Jade también lo abrazo.

- Bien ahora que todo esta bien que tal si nos vamos a comer que tengo mucha hambre- les dijo el moreno a los demas con una sonrisa

- Vamos- dijeron todos a la vez

/

Trina estaba viendo a Cat a lo lejos Cat estaba con Robbie hablando y escribiendo algo en una libreta y el chico también pasaron los minutos y vio como Cat se levantó y partio hacia el baño haci que Trina la siguio.

- ¿Bien ahora me vas a hablar Cat?- le dijo cuando entro y vio a Cat enfrente del espejo, Cat se giro asustada y vio a Trina que estaba recostada en la puerta mirandola seria

- Trina no quiero hablar contigo en este momento ok- le dijo Cat a Trina

- No, quiero saber lo que hise para que estes hasi conmigo Cat- dijo Trina mirando a Cat, la peliroja suspiro no le iva ser facil salir de esa situacion- Porfavor habla conmigo amor- pidio Trina a Cat

- No puedo Trina- dijo Cat a su novia

- Dime- dijo Trina

- No puedo entiendelo de una vez Vega- dijo Cat un poco molesta

- Dime- dijo pero Cat negó- DIME AHORA CAT VALENTINE-grito Trina perdiendo la poca pasiencia que tenia

- SOY VIRGEN OK-grito-TE MENTI TRINA NUNCA TUVE RELACIONES CON NADIE-grito y luego se llevo sus manos a su boca por lo que acababa de decir

- ¿Que dijistes?- pregunto Trina un poco sorprendida por el grito de Cat

- Trina te menti soy virgen nunca e tenido relaciones con nadie y cuando anoche en tu casa me dijistes que querias hacer el amor conmigo me asuste mucho- dijo triste a su novia- de verdad que queria decirte la verdad pero tenia mucho miedo porque se que tu odias que te mientan- termino de decir Cat y miro como Trina estaba callada mirando el suelo- porfavor dime algo- dijo Cat

- Nunca pense que tu la persona que mas amo me allá mentido- hablo por fin Trina despues de unos minutos en silencio- pero como dicen para siempre ay una primera vez- termino de decir y salio del baño dando un puertazo

- La perdi- penso Cat llorando

Trina corrio hasta que llego a su auto y entro y rompio a llorar, lloro unos minutos y cuando se calmo encendio el auto y partio hacia su casa ya que no queria ver a nadie y mucho menos a Cat.

/

Jade entro corriendo al baño y vio a Cat llorando sentada en el suelo, Jade corrio hasta ella y se puso a su altura.

- ¿Cat que paso?- le pregunto preocupada por su amiga

- Jade la perdi- dijo llorando- perdi a Trina todo por una estupida mentira- dijo y Jade abrio los ojos ya que nunva Cat dice una mala palabra

- Ya tranquila ya veras como todo se arregla- susurro y abrazo a su amiga- todo va a estar bien Cat.

Bueno eso es todo mis lectores espero que les alla gustado el capitulo, y mil gracias por sus Rw todos son unos amores.

Saludos

Lina001;)


	8. AVISO!

ATENCION

Saludos mis lectores espero que todos esten bien, les quiero comunicar que voy a continuar con mis historias no las voy abandonar pero se me hace dificil ya que son muchas y es por eso que a AMOR FEROZ, SPEAK, Y EL AMOR SIEMPRE GANA, van a estar en stand by hasta que termine Dos Por Uno y Una Nueva Oportunidad ya que son las primera que escribi espero que continuen leyendo mis historias, y solo es hasta que termine las primeras dos no voy a bandonar las historias mis lectores, entre mañana voy a subir un nuevo capitulo de Dos Por Uno bueno eso es todo mis lectores.

Saludos

Lina001 ;)


End file.
